12 Months of Sora
by robotmonkeys
Summary: Riku was with him through thick and thin and he'll even stay with him to the end. Read as the two go through the best and worst 12 months of their lives. Suggestive themes. Update every Sunday.
1. Start

12 Months of Sora

Get the Pen and Paper…

* * *

Riku watched the two shadows interact behind a curtain. The doctor said he needed to speak to Sora alone. Riku sat in a chair right across from the window. A Red Bull kept him awake throughout the day because last night was a rough night. Sora kept whining and crying because of the pain in his joints and bones. They finally ended up in the hospital for some painkillers.

Muffled voices came from the door. They seemed high pitched, almost like crying. Riku stared blankly at the wall then back up to the window. A full head of spikes were down in shaking palms. The doctor dipped his head low next to mess of hair then walked out the room with clipboard in hand. When the door squeaked open, Riku jumped up from his chair to greet the doctor.

"Is everything alright? Is he okay?" The panicked green eyes searched the doctor for a hint of relief.

Dr. Norris sighed. "I'm afraid not. Even with chemotherapy, he's been having some difficulties."

"What does that mean? I don't understand! If he has to go another year with chemotherapy, we'll do it!"

"Well, you can keep going on with chemotherapy to lower the aggression of the symptoms but any other goal will be in vain…"

"I don't understand… Is it getting better or—"

"Let's just say, it was a good fight."

Riku stood with tears clouding his sight. His body trembled and his mouth quivered with a choked sob. "You mean he's…"

"Sora has only—I'll give him about a few months—to live. I'm sorry but we tried everything we could possibly do. Our last hope was the remission but it just wasn't strong enough. I'm terribly sorry sir…"

"BUT YOU'RE THE BEST CANCER HOSPITAL IN THE WORLD! HOW CAN YOU NOT SAVE HIM?" Tears fell from his eyes. Trembling hands clutched onto the doctor's shoulders. "Please, please… please save Sora… he's too young to leave this Earth! He's too young to die…" The young man cried in the doctor's shoulder, begging, hoping, and praying that he would wake up from this dreaded dream. The doctor apologized countless times, trying, struggling, and attempting to help Riku accept the defeat.

Riku had to collect himself to see Sora. He couldn't seem hopeless and cracked; he had to keep his armor strong. A pale limp body was lying down on the hospital bed gently shaking in tears. Cold hands found warmth in bruised ones.

"Sora, you're going to be fine…"

Tears still skated past closed lids. Sora sobbed and shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are, I promise."

"Don't tell a promise you can't keep Riku."

"You may not believe it but I do, and as long as you're with me, you'll be fine." Riku smiled sadly and brushed the bruised knuckles against his lips.

"I don't feel fine. I feel like I'm about to die because I am…" Sora broke down in a fit of fresh sobs. "Just face reality Riku, just face it…"

"You will never die in my heart Sora; never will you ever die in my heart…" Strong arms held a small body close to a broad chest. Strong hands soothingly rubbed a shivering back. Strong hearts thumped wildly with love as sobs were muffled in shoulders.

They sat there for a while in the hospital bed trying to recover. Riku petted the silky brown spikes that lay on his chest.

"How was chemo today?"

"It was fine."

"Do you want to keep taking it?"

"Yeah, the doctor said it would keep the pain down so I guess."

"Do you just want to take the pill?"

"No, I'm fine with the IV. Besides, I'm tired of taking pills. It just seems like this whole cure stuff is a joke and I was fighting for a coffin…"

"You can't be negative now," Riku pinched Sora's cheek playfully. "You have to stay positive!"

"Yeah, stay cancer positive."

"Hey, if you slip into depression, you'll have more aches and pains. Just don't think about it…"

Sora sat up, looking at the other with a frown. "I'm sorry, but I just found out that I'm going to die soon. And now you expect me to be happy-go-lucky about it? I'm not going to be happy knowing that my life is coming to an end!"

"I'm not saying laugh about it Sora! I'm saying live happily so you can say it was the best experience you've ever had! Don't die in a ditch with another illness. Whether it is three months, two, five, or eighty six months you live, don't spend it all on weeping. We'll weep for now but for later, let's just focus on living…"

Sora bowed his head and played with his nails. "I love you…"

Riku pecked his forehead. "I love you too Sora, never forget that…"

* * *

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	2. January

12 Months of Sora

Nice Haircut Bro…

January – Winter

* * *

"Do you just want all of it gone?"

"Yeah, sure but just don't make me completely bald!"

Riku kissed the crown of Sora's head. "Oh, how much will I miss thee gorgeous hair… I had a fun time pulling on these gorgeous locks and smelling them after you wash them and—"

"Riku, Riku, the hair! Cut the hair!" Sora swatted Riku away from his head and pouted.

"You don't want a memorial?" Riku chuckled and turned on the clippers.

"No, I want you to shave it off! All off but leave me some fuzz~!" A 'duck face' reflected in the mirror along with two peace signs in an attempt to be in a 'gangster' pose.

"Sora,"

"Huh?"

"Don't do that please…"

"Why? Do you not like my duck face?"

"Hell no. It looks like you're trying to—ah never mind…"

"Trying to do what?"

"Nothing…"

Sora practiced the face again, still confused on what it looked like he was trying to do. He felt the hum of the clippers across his head. The sweet smelling hair fell in the sink. They washed it because Sora was going to donate his hair to make a wig for other cancer patients. He had a lot of hair so he was standing for about 30 minutes or more.

"Quit fidgeting."

"I can't help it!"

"Stop or I'll nick your ear."

"I'm so bored though!"

Riku turned off the clippers. "Do you want to go to the fair looking decent or crazy?"

Sora pouted.

"Now stop moving so I can get this haircut right…"

"Riku, don't make me look like a lesbian!"

"I'm not making you look like a lesbian!"

"Yes you are! I look like freaking Justin Bieber dude! What the hell! It looks good on him but on me, I look like an extremely tomboyish girl!"

Riku turned off the clippers again and looked at Sora's reflection. He held in a laugh.

"I'm not going to the fair looking like this…"

Riku burst out laughing while Sora pounded his fists into his back.

"I freaking hate you Riku! You ruined my life!"

"Okay, okay, quit it Sora! I'll fix it!"

The clippers buzzed across Sora's head again. He grew tired of standing so instead, he leaned back on Riku. They gathered all the hair from the sink into a Ziploc bag then got dressed for their outing. It was still pretty much freezing outside so they wore thick coats, scarfs, and knitted toboggans.

Sora snatched Riku's off.

"What are you doing man?"

"I want the one with the pompom on top!" Sora pouted and fiddled with the hat with his gloved fingers.

"Could've just said so and I would've given it to you…"

"I feel weird without my hair. It was like a hat itself…"

"I'm going to miss those precious strands too but I think you're making the right choice." Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist.

"You always think I'm right…"

"That's because you _are_ always right…"

Riku placed multiple kisses on Sora's lips, cheeks, and neck. Sora hummed approval.

"We have to go! I don't want to miss the fair!" The scarf around Riku's neck suddenly choked him as Sora dragged him out of the house then shoved him in the car. The problem was he was in the passenger's seat.

"Sora, you know you can't drive…"

"Who said I was driving?"

"What does that mean?"

"Buckle up because I'm not driving, I'M RACIN'!"

"Wait Sora, wait—"

Riku fiddled with the buckle in mild fear. Sora just got his license a year ago. Now being 18, the brunette is still a beginner. The engine roared to life as the car backed out of the lot. Light snow fell on the windshield causing Riku to panic a bit.

"See all of those cars Riku?" Sora pointed to the road where only three cars passed.

"Sora, there's only—"

"They're all going to the fair. That's why we're racing to beat 'em!"

"Oh goddess…" Riku clutched onto the door handle and the Ziploc bag while Sora cheered at the sound of the engine. They swerved and drifted along the lightly snow covered road. Riku was correcting every turn, swerve, skid, stop, and mistake Sora made.

"WOOOHOOOOO! YEAH! WOO!" Sora screamed while he drifted around a curve.

"AHHHHH! SORA FUCKING STOP THE DAMN CAR! AH! YOU CAN GET US KILLED!"

"DOESN'T MATTER, JUST DRIFTED! WOOO!"

Sora slowed to a stop light. He smiled sweetly looking over to Riku.

"So how is my driving so far sweetheart?"

Riku only shifted his eyes over to Sora, terrified to move the rest of his body. "Sora, you are going to get us killed! Don't swerve into the street! Those skidding sounds are bad! You can mess up my tires—"

"Green light!"

"AHHH!"

Sora sped on down the road approaching a small lit up area. Stands were selling foods and stuffed animals along with fun hats with little characters on them. It wasn't really a 'fair', more like a bizarre but this is what the Winter Fair was. The Summer Fair has all of the roller coasters and cotton candy but Sora has already ridden all of the rides, ate all of the food, and got every stuffed toy but he has never gone to the Winter Fair.

"I don't like you…"

"That's fine, I don't mind!"

"I never did…"

"C'mon you big chicken! Shut up about my driving and go win me some toys!"

"You already have enough toys!"

"I want more!"

Sora got out of the car and pouted while waiting for Riku to collect his nerves. Riku slowly got out of the car and sighed.

"You ready to do this?"

"Yay, Winter Fair!"

"You've really never been here before?"

"No, I only came once when I was a little baby; my Mom said."

Riku offered his arm for Sora to loop his in. The elder kissed a red button nose then pink plump lips.

"I'll show you around."

Books, clothes and food were there all lit up by paper lanterns. Sora awed at the sight.

"This is so pretty huh?"

"Yeah, I came here all the time as a kid. Well, do whatever you want because I have a roll of bills and every game is about 50 cents!"

"Ooh, let's go over there! It's a fortune teller!"

Riku tugged Sora in a different direction. "They aren't real."

"But still, I want to know…" Sora started to whine and beg.

Riku rolled his eyes and kept walking in a different direction. They arrived at the food stand; hot buns and hot chocolate were sold there. Despite his earlier protests, Sora actually had a good time talking with the locals at the warm stand. He held Riku's hand tightly in his lap never letting go. They then made their way to another booth.

"Riku, Riku, can you get me a toy?" Sora tugged on Riku's jacket while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright, as long as I don't have to do anything weird…"

The old man in a vertical striped shirt smiled. "What can I do for you boys?"

"Do I have to do anything for the animals up there?" Riku started to pull out his dollar bills.

"No sir! Just answer a math question!"

Sora and Riku shared a glance. Riku smirked confidently. He was the Math Guru after all.

"Lay it on me!"

"Alright, what is 64 divided by 8?"

Riku huffed a laugh. "That is like the easiest math problem ever!"

"Sonny, you have no idea how many people don't know the answer to that question! Why do you think I have so many stuffed animals? If you miss the question, you owe me a dollar!"

The Math Guru squinted in suspicion. "Uh, I'm guessing it's 8?"

"Well, golly gee boy! You got it right! Pick a toy, any toy!"

Riku nodded at Sora to the direction of toys. The teen happily trotted over and pointed to a big purple teddy bear.

"I want that one!"

The old man grabbed a hook. "This one?"

"Uh huh!"

The hook latched onto the loop on top of the bear's head and gently carried him down into Sora's arms.

Sora held the bear tight. "Thank you Mister!"

"Aw you're welcome kid! And, since you are the first people to come here, you can have this for free."

It was a kitty toboggan. The old man smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Sora smiled and changed his toboggan.

Boots crunched in the now heavy blanket of snow. Sora sneezed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but would be better if I went to the fortune teller!"

Riku wrapped an arm around the slim shoulders and sighed. "Alright, where was she again? I feel like she keeps moving…"

Her booth was covered in dangling crystals and bells that rang whenever the wind howled.

"How may I be of assistance to you boys?"

"Uh…" Riku took a good look at the middle aged woman. She wore a purple scarf around her head, a red wig, and a long purple dress with many rings and other jewelry. "We want our fortune told please."

"Well then, sit, sit and let your fortune be told!"

The two males sat down in the metal folding chairs.

"Hold out you palms!"

They laid their palms on the purple table cloth and let the strange, fake fortune teller trace the lines on their palms. Riku and Sora shared a loving gaze as they silently giggled at their palms being tickled. The fortune teller saw the love then finally told them what they came for. She looked at Riku.

"You will be a very good father to your children! You will also be very successful in whatever you may do!"

Sora and Riku chuckled. "Well, that sounds about right…"

The lady then turned to Sora and hummed. "You will have a very neat home with lots of family and friends! You will live a long loving life with your spouse!"

Sora's smile faltered a bit but he tried to regain it back. Riku noticed this but kept smiling anyway.

"Thank you Ma'am. Have a good night." He paid the lady for her services while Sora walked away. Riku caught up to him.

"So where do you want to go now?" His arm was back around the slim shoulders and his now false smile was coming in handy. Sora buried his cheek in the purple bear's cotton stuffed head.

"I want to go home…"

Riku didn't say a word as they walked to the car. This time, he knew who was going to be driving them.

"Sora, are you okay?"

The bear's head was still dented by a chin and wetted by tears. Riku placed a hand on Sora's cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Riku…?"

"Yes?"

"You were right… fortune tellers aren't real…" Sobs were collected in the bear's head.

Riku's eyes glistened with tears but he managed to keep his composure. "I'll take you home okay?" He started the engine and the heat about to put the car into gear.

"Riku…?"

He stopped to look at Sora. The teen took the silence as an answer.

"I love you."

Riku smiled sadly. He pecked Sora's temple softly. "I love you too."

* * *

Joshua Radin - Winter

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	3. February

12 Months of Sora

Happy Valentine's Day baby!

February – 1234

* * *

"Riku, Riku, Riku, wake up! Wake up you lazy butthead!" Sora wore his blue plaid boxers and one of Riku's long sleeved white button up shirts. The kitty toboggan he got from the Winter Fair was still on his head with the purple bear now named Charlie, on his side of the bed. He kept beating Riku with a pillow. "Wake up dude!"

Riku groaned and covered his ears with a pillow. "Go. Away."

"Why do I need to leave you here by yourself?"

"Because I'm trying to sleep, Sora."

"So, I was trying to sleep last night too but my pain didn't go away! Life just isn't fair Riku so accept it and get the hell up!" Sora smacked Riku in the back with Charlie.

Riku gave in and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked lazily over to Sora with an annoyed expression. "Are you happy now?"

Sora dug his chin in the stuffed animal and hummed in approval.

"I want to go somewhere Riku."

"Is it someplace far away from me?"

"No, of course not silly!"

"Damn…"

"I want to go to the mall! So get you lazy butt outta bed and take me there!"

"Why don't you take your own self?" Riku yawned.

Sora's face fell. His eyes watered with fake tears. "Why don't you want to spend time with me?"

"What—"

"You've been pushing me away ever since you woke up!"

"You forcefully woke me up Sora, with heavy blows to the head with a pillow. Can I be mad?"

Sora blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh heh… right… Well then just take me to the mall!"

"You've been to the mall a thousand times already though!"

"Yeah, but this time, I'm shopping for something special." Sora sat on his knees with the bear still in his arms and pouted.

"What's going to be special?"

"What's the whole point of telling you what's going to be special if it's special?"

"By telling me what's special, I will then clarify it special so I can take you to the mall for that special thing!"

"Can we stop saying special?"

Riku sighed.

"It's starting to sound weird…" Sora mumbled the word over and over in thought then shrugged and pecked Riku's cheek. "I'll make breakfast!"

Riku called after him. "Don't burn down the house!"

Sora was already in the hall. His voice was faint as he ran down the stairs. "I won't!"

After breakfast, the two headed out for the mall. They argued about going. Riku just wanted to stay home and hold Sora and comfort him because of what happened at the Winter Fair. It still seemed to break Sora's spirit a bit and Riku could tell. They walked to the mall hand and hand with Sora smiling mischievously at his idea. He tugged Riku in different directions to the clothing department he wanted to go to. It was fairly easy because not a lot of people were there to get in their way and because Sora knew the mall so well that no matter which parking lot they parked in, he would still know where to go.

"Where are we going Sora?" Riku asked tiredly.

Sora dragged him on. "You'll see…"

They soon arrived in front of a department. Riku halted.

"Why are we here?"

"Because, I want to buy some stuff!"

"At Victoria's Secret?"

"Yeah, c'mon!"

Sora started trying on things and made Riku come in the dressing room with him. He giggled when his boyfriend gave a low whistle at the black briefs Sora wore to show off his hips.

"Well then damn. Buy whatever you want baby… turn around."

Sora shook his fanny and laughed again. "I always wanted to go lingerie shopping but I just never knew with who or what for. Well, I'm going to get these. Why don't you um, pick out a pair you want to see me in?"

"Tonight?"

"Whenever you want me to wear them."

Riku stood with a slight blush on his face. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and kissed his neck.

"Alrighty then…"

They exited the store around noon after shopping a bit more. Sora had a bag full of underwear he tried on and Riku had a bag that was full of his surprises. He seemed so anxious and giddy of what Sora had in mind.

"Where are we going now my Young Prince?"

"You can take me home now. I have to start dinner soon right?"

Riku paused before turning the key in the ignition. "What?"

"I have to cook now right?"

"Sora, what do you know about cooking? You threw water on a grease fire. Everyone knows not to throw water on a grease fire."

"I didn't know!" Sora pouted. "Besides, I'm going to cook you something special."

"Why is everything so special to you…?" Riku puffed a laugh then continued getting ready for their departure.

Sora looked out the window and smiled softly. "I have to cherish the moments you know? Everything is special during these last few months because these will be great memories I take to the grave—"

"Sora, quit thinking like that alright?"

"Okay."

Riku placed his hand on Sora's then held the bruised knuckles up to brush his lips gently. The drive was quiet with only the radio playing. Their hands were still clasped together in Riku's lap. They finally arrived home a few minutes later. Sora smiled to brighten up the gloom.

"I'll put these away for later…"

"Alright baby," Riku kissed the teen's forehead. "When are you coming to cook?" He shouted at the retreating other.

"Right now!"

"Alright, I'm going to watch TV then. Fire extinguisher is under the cabinet!"

"I don't need it!"

"Yes you will, Sora~!"

"Shut up Riku~!"

Riku sat down on his lovely couch, kicked his feet up on the coffee table and did exactly what he said he was going to do; sit and watch TV like a man! But for Sora, you really couldn't tell if he was cooking an actual meal, or making potions for witchcraft. He wore a little apron and slippers and flour was brushed across his cheeks and mouth. He tried to eat it but spat it out when he found out it wasn't sugar. Riku would occasionally pop in the kitchen for a snack or ask if Sora needed any help but was always turned down for both. Sora wanted to do something special for him today.

"Dinner's ready!"

Riku came in the kitchen and approved the two lovely plates of food.

"This looks really good babe! Wow, I didn't know you had this much potential!"

Sora blushed, shuffling over to Riku for a hug and a kiss. "I told you I could do it…"

The elder kissed his forehead. "I know and thank you for proving me wrong."

Since Riku was very curious (and hungry), he sat down quickly at the table while Sora poured glasses of juice. He soon sat down after he heard the other start eating.

"Is it good?"

"Mm… too good baby. You should cook this all the time."

"Well thank you! I'm glad to serve you."

"I'm glad to be served."

The two shared a gaze. Blue eyes were sparked with love when they stared into sweet green ones. Sora thought Riku was gorgeous. He was never rude, never quick to judge, never forceful, never degrading, never unfaithful, and most of all, never stopped loving. Sora looked down as tears clouded his eyes. Riku's smile fell when he realized Sora's sadness.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Riku,"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Sora, what are you talking about?"

"I shaved off your favorite spikes, I have bruises everywhere, I fall all the time, I almost burned down the apartment twice, and I'm just so stupid and clumsy and so unattractive…!"

Riku stood and snatched Sora out of his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I love everything there is to love about you and I would never leave your side Sora. I did love your hair; I thought it defined you in most ways but that hair isn't you. You do get a lot of bruises, some by falling down and some by too much pressure but your once silky smooth skin isn't you. Clumsy, unattractive… those just aren't in my vocabulary when I think of you. I love Sora. I love you. You hear me?"

Sora nodded with a relieved smile.

"I'm going to go wash up okay?"

"Alright babe; I'll take care of the dishes."

Riku wrapped Sora's plate in foil then started on his own. What Riku didn't know was that Sora was actually upstairs in the bathroom mirror trying on Riku's surprises. He wore half of a tight white shirt and the little briefs they bought at the store. Sora didn't know whether to leave his toboggan on or not so he left it on for Riku to take off if he wanted. The black lace briefs showed off his hips and waist, just what Riku wanted to see.

"Hey Sora—"

When their eyes met, their lips met. Warm hands roamed across a small back while small hands rested on broad shoulders. Tongues flicked against each other and swarmed the other's mouths. The two soon realized they had to break apart for air.

"You look…amazing in this. I never seen you wear something this bold before—"

Sora's lips were back on Riku's. He pushed Riku out of the bathroom and back on the bed. Sora looked down at the Persian green eyes desperately. A blush spread across his cheeks.

"Wait, do you really want to do this?"

"Please… what more do we have to lose? I'm of age and now I want nothing more than…I want you. If you really think I'm that beautiful, then love me and show me you do."

Riku didn't waste time. He rolled over so the sexy brunette was under him. Their lips were together once again but more fiercely. It didn't take long before they were both unclothed; years of lustful thoughts drove them wild. Riku snatched the toboggan off of Sora's head revealing nothing but the bald shape. Every kiss, touch, thrust, lick and whisper made Sora moan in need. Riku was gentle with keeping his moderate pace and kept the heat between them sticky. He rolled his hips deeper and deeper, loving every sound that echoed throughout the room. They soon climaxed moaning each other's names. More bruises covered Sora from waist below but he didn't mind. He was too much in bliss to care. Riku rolled off of him and laid the bald head on his chest.

He panted. "Now you have bruises from me. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't. They're the most beautiful bruises on my body. "

"Yeah, that was great. Why didn't we do that before?"

Sora giggled. "Riku, happy Valentine's day."

"Thank you babe, it's the best Valentine's gift ever."

"Oh and Riku,"

"What baby?"

"I love you."

Riku kissed Sora's forehead. "I love you too.

* * *

Plain White T's – 1234

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	4. March

12 Months of Sora

Airport Security Scare

March – I Would Do Anything for You

* * *

"I can't believe we're fighting over this right now! I already said I'm sorry!"

"No, Sora, that isn't going to cut it this time! What could you have possibly done with thousands of dollars?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Riku I told you that I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Ever since Sora woke up, Riku has been in his face about the thousands of dollars spent on his credit card. Sora actually had nothing to do with it but that's a surprise…

"You know what, pack your shit and leave my house."

Sora still in his fuzzy pajamas looked extremely threatening with a shocked glare on his face. "You know what, fine! I can't believe you are actually doing this to me! I told you time and time again but you don't want to listen to me so you know what Riku, I'M GONE!"

He went to the closet where the suitcases were and started emptying the drawers. Frustrated tears were packed as well.

Riku was having too much fun. "YEAH, LEAVE AND YOU KNOW WHAT, pack my bags too because we're going to France."

Sora sniffled then looked back at Riku to make sure he was okay. From yelling and screaming to a calm nonchalant Riku? No way.

"Riku, don't mess with me right now. I'm pissed off."

"No, I'm serious. I bought us tickets to Paris, some meds for you, an 'okay note' from your doctor, and a French translation book. I already figured out how to say hamburger for room service 'cause I already rented a room at the hotel." Riku smiled triumphantly at Sora's confusion.

"So the thousands of dollars were for plane tickets?"

"Yep. Distance and luggage costs—you know the usual."

"Riku,"

"Yes Sora?"

"Don't play with me right now," Sora started to break out in a grin, "Are we seriously going to France?!"

Riku smiled pulling out two tickets and a sheet of important paper from his back pocket. "It was on your bucket list right?"

Sora squealed with jovial tears in his eyes. He made sure to give Riku plenty of hugs and kisses throughout the whole day.

* * *

They were now at the airport getting ready to board the plane. Riku was perfectly fine traveling; after all, he traveled all the time when he was a child. For Sora, complete opposite. Sora never traveled a day in his life. The only travel he does is to the mall and home. He's never rode a city bus, train, plane or boat! He's the perfect example of a shy turtle.

They were going through last security check. Sora made it through fine the first time, he just had to flash his medical information about the prescription of chemo in his back pack, but now it was a different officer who was stricter than the sweet old woman.

"Do we have to do this again? My feet hurt!"

"Sora, quit whining and take off all of your clothes!"

Rings, watches, bracelets, chains, necklaces, ear rings, cell phones and everything else were all loaded into baskets and put through a scanner. Riku walked past perfectly fine. He redressed quickly and waited for Sora. Sora tried to follow in the elder's footsteps but something went terribly wrong.

_**BING! BING! BING! BING! BING!**_

Sora screamed. "Oh my goddess, it wasn't me!"

"Sora, don't say that or they'll get suspicious!"

"Oh my goddesses Riku don't say _that _or they'll get suspicious!"

The big officer clamped down on Sora's arm sure to leave a bruise. He told the brunette the orders he expected. "Stand off to the side and don't say a word."

Sora's eyes frantically shifted to Riku for help but the male sat there hoping they would use a metal detector instead of an immediate jail sentence. The buff, burly, officer took the metal detector (much to Riku's relief) and scanned Sora's body.

"Hold your arms out wide and spread your legs."

Sora was terrified and Riku could see it (and enjoy it all the same).

The detector buzzed all over Sora's body the beeped when it was swiped over his jaw. The officer squinted. "Open your mouth." From stern, the corners of the officer's mouth turned down. "Alright, you're free. Next time, just say you had braces."

The officer went back to guarding the conveyer belt, setting Sora free. The teen quickly got dressed slapping Riku on the arm.

"I hate you so much right now…"

"I took pictures."

"Please don't e-mail them to anyone."

"Too late, already all over Facebook."

"I don't want to be on the plane with you anymore."

That all changed when Sora actually found out what a plane really was! He didn't care who he sat next to anymore, now he only cared about the food, window, movies, and sleeping.

"Oh my goddess Riku, this thing is huge! I've never been on a plane before!—"

"I know."

"And look at how high we are!—"

"I see."

"I can't wait to lift off!"

"I hope you can't wait to lift these bags off the ground too!"

Sora rolled his eyes and sat down in the seat nearest to the aisle leaving the window seat for Riku. Riku was done fixing the luggage overhead early since he was going to leave out Sora's medication back pack. Once he sat down, he was showered with love.

"I can't believe you actually did this for me. When I wrote that I wanted to see Paris, I was taking a risk and expected it not to be true but you actually did it which means a lot to me. I love you so much."

"Why didn't you think I was going to do this?"

"Mmm…" Sora thought while he got comfortable on Riku's side. "I don't know. Probably since you paid for so much already, I wouldn't think you would want to pay for any more. I hope you don't think I'm being some kind of gold digger. I really am going to die, I didn't say I wanted to go to Paris because I knew you would take me there and I really don't expect you to pay for anything else."

"Sora!"

"What?! It's true!"

"Never say anything like that again!"

They sat in silence with Riku looking out the window and Sora checking his Facebook page for anything about the picture during security checks. Few people were crowded in when the pilot started his announcement over the intercom.

Sora looked up at the crowd. "Wow, we're already going to leave?"

"Yeah." Riku found spark in a cross-word puzzle ditching his first love of interest.

"But, aren't there going to be more people?"

"Not a lot of people are going to be in this section Sora."

"Why?"

"Because, this is first class; not a lot of people can afford first class."

Sora gasped. "You even got me a first class seat. I'M IN FIRST CLASS!"

People looked around till they finally found Sora and Riku.

"Sorry people! Boy's never been on a plane before. Sorry…"

When the plane finally lifted off, Sora felt sick and woozy. He had to find his flight lungs and stomach to stick it out. Since it took him a while to find those two things, he stayed cuddled up to his boyfriend playing puzzles and word games. They would even sneak a kiss but when they realized they were so spaced out from other passengers and there were so few, they showed affection without fear of homosexual slurs. It was dark out the window so they used the overhead lights to see properly.

"Riku, that's a fish."

"Sora, how the hell is that a stupid fish?!"

"It's a dolphin!"

"Dolphins don't have _legs_!"

"Shut up! You're just mad because you didn't guess the picture!"

"If I connect the rest of the dots and it's a dolphin, I'll give you a foot rub. If it isn't a dolphin, you have to give _me_ a foot rub. Fair game?"

"Yeah, I guess that's fair."

A flight attendant wheeled a cart down the aisle to the lit up seats. "Excuse me, you two aren't doing anything wrong; you're fine, but I noticed that you two are the only ones still up in this section. Would you like anything to make your night better?"

"Can I have popcorn?"

"Sora, we talked about this; no popcorn because you have braces."

"I just got them though!"

"Then get used to them."

"I don't even need braces…" Sora pouted and crossed his arms. Riku squinted at him.

"Sora, you had a baby tooth in your mouth ever since you were 15. You definitely need braces so those permanent teeth won't be like their first generation.

"Shut up!"

The stewardess smiled. "Just ring if you need anything." She went back with the cart checking on others in different sections.

The two continued to play.

"Sora, this is definitely a ladybug."

"Shut up and connect the dots!"

Riku continued to draw; smiling when he saw its figure. "Ha, I told you."

"Ugh, I hate this game!"

"Sora, you could've easily guessed it was a bug because it says at the bottom that 'flowers are my powers'. Now what kind of dolphins have 'flower power'?"

"Fine, you win."

"Great, and now I get that foot massage."

"Oh," The teen grinned mischievously, "I can do way better than that."

"Like what?"

Riku started to fret when the brunette slipped under the blanket and lowered down to his crotch.

"Hey! Geez you little—Oh. Oh sweet goddess!"

When the elder felt his pants loosen, lowered, and fingers and lips and a tongue all over the covered lower half of his body; he didn't let it stop. It was sweet pleasure what Riku felt. Smooth lips across his skin and an eager tongue flicking over his flesh were driving him wild. Sora gently flicked his tongue over veins and planted a kiss here and there. The braces added more of a friction and a bit of pain but Riku didn't mind, he loved the way it felt. Sora lifted his head and gave a few quick strokes to the organ before he felt his hand warm with goo. The teen took his head out from under the covers and smiled at his lover.

"I'm beginning to think that you guessed dolphin on purpose…"

"I'm beginning to think that I'll be doing that one more time before we get off this plane."

"You are so sexy."

"I knew I was right." Sora grabbed a napkin and wiped off his hand.

Riku leaned closer to the boy giving pecks on his cheek. "Why are you being so nasty on the plane?"

"Because, this is my way of saying thank you."

"I hope you don't use manners often..."

"Besides, I always wondered what it would taste like…"

"Sora, stop talking, you're embarrassing me."

"'K… but Riku?"

"What Sora?" Riku started to doze off.

"Can I just say one last thing?"

"Is this the last thing?"

"No…"

"Then make it quick."

"I love you and thank you."

The elder snuggled into Sora's side. "I love you too."

* * *

Foster the People – I Would Do Anything for You

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	5. April

12 Months of Sora

YES!

April – I Belong to You

* * *

"Wow, Paris is so beautiful at this time of year. Everything is in bloom and the air is so—just so fresh!"

"I'm so glad you're enjoying this trip. I thought the accents and French would turn you off at the last minute."

"Not at all, it's great to have a difference in culture. I'll admit though, they do sound like they're speaking English in reverse."

"Hm, I never noticed that."

The two kept walking down the lit streets of Paris. Riku was dressed in a casual suit; Sora in a casual suit coat and they were going out for a bit of dinner at Bon Appétit.

"When you're in my situation, you notice things you didn't have time to notice when you had no worries—"

"Sora!"

Riku halted squeezing the teen's hand tightly.

"You said you weren't going to talk like that anymore."

"Riku just face the facts—"

"The facts are: you're in Paris, you look stunning, and you're with me. Here, there are no worries. Hakuna matata is the original YOLO remember?"

Sora smiled softly. "I'm just trying to prepare you for what's to come…"

"Seafood and French people are the only things that are coming our way."

The restaurant was bustling with waiters carrying plates on trays and taking orders from tables, men and women being ushered to their seats and children clinging tightly to their mother's dresses. As soon as Sora stepped inside, his eyes were too in awe to blink. His lips parted in how gorgeous the place was. It was dimly lit with a jonquil yellow color on the walls, a chandelier in the middle of the room and an aroma of delicious food. Riku smiled down at him waving his hand forth as a welcome. They walked in and an usher noticed Riku immediately.

"Ah, yes sir, your reservation is this way."

Riku and Sora went arm and arm to a reservation away from the restaurant itself. They were lead to the patio outside to a table lit with candles, flowers, wine, and an orchestra on the side playing the most beautiful music Sora has ever heard. He was once again in awe.

Pierre, the usher, had a black apron, white button up shirt, and black shoes with his hair slicked back away from his face. As soon as he heard someone familiar is coming with a guest, he made sure to make a good first impression. And Riku was finely pleased, not necessarily with Pierre, but with his own creative thoughts of a romantic night in Paris.

"Your table, monsieur,"

"Thank you," Riku welcomed Sora to a seat across from him. Pierre helped them both in their chairs scooting them in, "and please, not too much wine for him."

"No problem, monsieur," Pierre began to pour the wine properly like he has been trained to in each of their glasses. "Would you like to start with an appetizer monsieur?"

Sora looked up at Pierre then back at Riku. "What did he say?"

"I heard that."

"Ah," Riku interrupted, "we'll start with our entrées please."

"Yes sir," Pierre placed menus in front of their faces. "What will you have?"

Sora's eyes bulked at the foreign words in decorative cursive with all of its swirls and loops. He flashed Riku a glance then looked back down at his menu when their eyes didn't meet. Riku scanned the menu carefully for what Sora would like first then what he would have.

"He'll have the _tartare de boeuf pommes grenailles rissolées_… and I'll have the _tartare de thon rouge_."

"Is there anything else?" Pierre was still scribbling in his note pad.

"No thank you."

The waiter left to leave the two alone taking the menus with him. Sora was in shock.

"Aren't you Asian?"

The elder laughed. "I had to learn French when I was little. My Dad always traveled here when I was a boy. Haven't I told you this before?"

"No, I don't remember any of it."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Comfortable? I absolutely love this Riku! The orchestra is fantastic, the air feels wonderful, the atmosphere is romantic and I just love the way the candle light lights up your face and eyes… you're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, mon amour." Riku leaned over the table to peck Sora's smiling lips.

"I still have no idea what you said but I know it had to be sweet because you gave me a kiss. So continue on about your father. You know I never met him before."

Riku sighed. "My Dad always traveled here because he fell in love with a woman when he was on a business trip. He met her at this same exact restaurant."

"Kind of like Thomas Jefferson?"

"Kind of like Thomas Jefferson."

"So… isn't that bad? Taking me to a restaurant where your father found his mistress?"

"No… he said to me one day, 'This country is the spark of love.' He fell in love with a stranger at this very restaurant, and I'm falling deeper in love with my best friend."

Sora gasped with his hands around his mouth. He had sentimental tears well up in his eyes making them glisten in the candle light.

"Sora," Riku paused. What will he think? Will he cry? Will he hate me? Does he want this too? Is it too late?—

Pierre quickly shuffled out to the table with a platter of food. He carefully, skillfully laid the plates in front of the two gentlemen.

"More wine monsieur?"

"No thank you Pierre. By the way, how is your sister?"

"How is your father?"

"I haven't seen him in a while. Tell your sister that I wish well."

"Same to you sir."

The orchestra started to play a different song fit for a meal.

"Your dad liked his sister?! What kind of monstrosity is that? How old is he?"

"Pierre is about my age! We grew up together!"

"Monsieur," the waiter came out again with an open box, "would you like a cigar?"

"Your dad's crazy. If her brother looks like this, she can't be too far behind…" Sora mumbled in his glass.

"I heard that."

Riku smiled apologetically. "No thank you Pierre. We're fine."

Pierre closed the box then left again.

"Sora!"

"What?! I wasn't talking about death this time!"

"Would you be polite?"

"He's too stuck up for me!"

"He's too stuck up for me too but I'm nice!"

"I thought you said you guys were friends!"

"We're acquaintances!"

Sora paused then snorted a laugh. He burst in a fit of giggles. Riku tried to follow along but couldn't see what was funny.

"What's so funny?"

"We have the weirdest discussions and arguments sometimes. That's what I love about you; you seemed so well planned out but those plans seemed to be planned in a wacky way."

"That's what _I_ love about _you_; I am much planned but I love how you plan to mess with my plans of being planned."

"Can we stop saying planned now? It's starting to sound weird…" Sora mumbled the word a few times more before looking down at his plate. "Riku, what did you order for me?"

"That is beef tartare with fried potatoes. It's really good. And I have red tuna tartare. They're both extremely good. Eat up so you can take your medicine at home."

Sora took a tender bite then smacked his lips at the taste. Riku smiled in amusement while taking a bite of his own food. Both of the entrees looked like raw hamburger meat but tasted way better.

"Is it good? Do you like it?"

"IT'S SO GOOD! I'm going to get this all the time!"

"Glad to know."

The two chatted followed with choruses of laughter. The Eifel Tower loomed above them, lighting up the sky and providing more romance between the two. Sora's eyes glistened with every word Riku spoke and Riku's smile lit up with every chuckle Sora made.

"By the way, what were you going to ask me before Frenchy came?"

"Oh, nothing important…"

"Riku, tell me. Please don't keep secrets from me."

"Well, you see…"

"Go on…"

"Sora, I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know you love me! Most people can't _stand_ me."

"You know we've been together through _every_thing."

"Yes, most people would've stopped as soon as I started to cry over a scraped knee." Sora chuckled.

"As I said, I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with you every day and I don't think I'll quit. There's no such thing as enough of you, Sora. Every day, I think about you and I try not to because then I can't focus on anything else,"

Sora sipped his wine with a grin.

"I loved you ever since I saw your face and I don't think I can stop."

The grin on Sora's face fell. "Riku, where are you going with this?"

"Just let me finish. Please. I don't care what anyone says about this. I don't care if people call me stupid. I don't care what the doctor says. I don't care about your lifespan. Sora, I want to be with you for many, many days to come and I never want us to be torn apart."

"Riku—"

"Sora, I don't want to keep this a secret anymore. I'm tired of holding this back."

"Riku!"

"I want to marry you Sora. I want you to be mine forever. I want to be your first love! I want you to be _my_ first love! I want to love you in a completely different way. I want to love you as your husband. I traveled half this world to say, I belong to you. I want you to belong to me as well." Riku stood and went to Sora's side.

The orchestra stopped playing. Sora was silent looking down at Riku on one knee.

"Riku… I think… you're a bit too late…"

The ring in the elder's hand started to shake. Pierre was at the entrance watching the proposal from afar.

"Sora, just say yes."

"I don't think I can leave you here knowing that you married a dead man!"

"Sora, I don't care about that! I want to marry you! I want you to be my first of everything!"

"What's next? Children?" Sora's tears cascaded down his cheeks. "I can't do this to you. I would love to love you like a husband but… I want to love you like a husband forever. I don't want to marry my perfect sweetheart and die. I just can't—"

"Sora, please."

"Riku, enough. Let's just go back to the hotel."

"Can we go back to the hotel as husband and husband? Can you at least fulfill _my_ bucket list?"

The conductor turned to Pierre. He motioned for his son to go back inside. He didn't want him to hear a mystery of the past. Pierre went back inside to bust more tables for more tips for the night. The conductor stepped from the pit onto the patio then spoke in the best English he could muster.

"You know, back when my children were young, their Mama Fiona, was diagnosed with a gruesome disease. There was nothing we could do. A month before her death, she said she wanted a divorce. I asked why and she said, 'I don't want to leave you a widower. I don't want to see my husband in such pain. I would rather us be strangers during the time of my death.' I had to agree with her for it was her last wish. My Mama always taught me that if a person doesn't get what they ask before they say goodbye, they would be upset with you forever,"

Sora wiped his eyes and Riku stood.

"It was the worst mistake of my life. I wanted to love her with such passion as a husband until she passed away but she didn't want it. I do not blame her for I understood her reason 13 years later. Trust me; you would rather want to marry this man no matter what is coming your way. Your death wouldn't be complete without him. _Lors de la mort m'arrache là, j'ai toujours t'aimerai jour et nuit_. When death snatches me away, I will still love you night and day. Those were her last words to me and her son and daughter. Don't let death hold you back! Love and live, love and live!"

Sora stood and laid his head on Riku's chest. Riku hugged him back kissing the top of his barely hair covered head.

"So, are we going to love and live together Sora?"

"Riku, I'm ready to belong to you," blue eyes met green, "Riku…"

The two shared a passion filled kiss; never letting go of each other. Sora found the ring still in Riku's hand and broke the kiss to finally look at the symbol that would combine them in the most significant way they ever could be. Sora slipped on the ring and smiled brightly at his lover.

"I belong to you now. I would marry you and love you as my husband for as long as I shall live."

The conductor dabbed his eyes with his handkerchief and removed his gloves to clap at the newly found lovers embracing each other.

"Well done, well done! Aimer et a vivre! Aimer et a vivre!"

The two connected in another kiss filled with love and joy.

"I love you Riku."

"I love you too Sora."

* * *

Muse – I Belong to You

French Provincial

Sorry if translations are off. I tried to match them as best as I could.

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	6. May

12 Months of Sora

Happy Birthday!

May – It's Time

* * *

"SORA, WAKE UP YOU SILLY BOY!"

Riku pounced on his husband placing kisses on his face. The sleeping boy groaned and tried to block the lips but failed when they attacked him completely.

"HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY; IT'S YOUR, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! BIRTHDAY'S OUR FAVORITE DAY! Wake up baby! We have to leave! I told you not to go to sleep! You had jet lag for weeks!"

"I don't want to wake up! And it's not jet lag; it's called being a normal teenager! I'm 19!"

"Well get up because we have a big day today! It's your mom's birthday too! We have to go!"

Sora gasped and looked up from the pillow. "I forgot that it was my Mommy's birthday too! We have to go!"

The birthday boy shoved Riku off of him and ran in the bathroom to get ready. Riku was always dressed before Sora on special occasions. He discovered that he and Sora couldn't get ready together in the same space. During their honeymoon a month ago, they tried to take a shower together after they were finished with their love making and it didn't go so well. Sora almost fell, Riku forgot to ask for the soap from one of the hotel keepers, Sora was ready for round two, Riku got his hair wet—it was just a mess!

The trip to the Hudson home was brief only being two hours away. Sora caught up on sleep most of the ride then woke 30 minutes before they reached their destination.

"I can't wait to see my family… I know they miss me. I also have to tell them the great news about you and I. My Mommy would be so excited…"

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Scared of what they might think about us. They know about me but I don't think they know how serious I was about us. If I told my Dad I married you, he would," Riku shrugged, "flip."

"Then maybe we shouldn't have gotten married if it's going to cause such problems." Sora shrugged and continued to play his old Pokémon games on his DS.

"It would be worse if we didn't get married or called it off last minute. My Father would have to get over it."

"What if he can't?"

"That's fine; I don't have to see him all the time."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do love him but love to an extent to care. I never really did see him as a huge chunk of my life and I don't mind. As long as I know who he is, I won't mind."

"Now you have me scared to see him."

"He's not that bad… well, he's pretty bad but I'll make sure he isn't malicious."

Sora closed the game console and curled up into Riku's side. "He won't be…"

"Don't get too comfortable, we're only a few minutes away."

"I'll just sleep till then."

* * *

"Sora, wake up! We're here!"

They were park in front of a moderate sized house, nice lawn, the whole American family thing. Sora recognized the place immediately.

"Mommy!"

The brunette got out of the car as quickly as he could and ran up the steps. He pounded on the door and rang the doorbell a thousand times before Riku could even get out of the car. The door opened and in seconds, that person was tackled by Sora.

"Oh, my baby! I haven't seen you in ages! You've grown so tall and manly!"

Sora hugged the blond around her shoulders with all of his might. "Hi Mommy…" he murmured in the head of blond hair.

"Hey my Sora baby! Oh, you shaved you head… Were you driving?"

The mother flashed a look of horror. She remembers how her son barely made it past the driving test without getting in an accident.

"No, of course not Mommy! Why drive when you have a husband to drive for you?"

Roxas froze. "I'm sorry, when you have a what?" She tried to smile to make it all seem like a joke but when she realized it wasn't, she accepted it anyway. She always knew deep down that she was going to have any grandchildren.

"This is Riku."

"Yeah, I know Riku. He's your childhood friend."

Riku waved from the doorway.

"No Mom, he's my husband."

Roxas stayed in silence for a while. "Oh," was all she could say. "Oh… well, your Father's outside cooking on the grill. Go say hi then come back in so we can chat."

Roxas hugged Riku warmly for he was basically like his extra son she didn't give birth to. He and Sora played all the time at this house. They were basically inseparable.

"Daddy!"

Leon looked up from the smoking hot dogs. "Sora? Oh my goddess, Sora!"

The father and son joined together in a hug that was so emotionally tight, it almost squeezed all of the chemo of the son.

"Daddy, you haven't seen me in a year! It's not like I'm your long lost son or something!"

"I just missed you is all."

Riku came outside to greet Leon as well.

"Hey Leon!"

"Oh what's up Riku? Had plans to stop by?"

"Yes sir."

"Well of course he did," Sora interrupted, "he's your son-in-law!"

Leon stood with his mouth agape and the tongs in his hands. "ROXAS, HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME WE HAD A DAUGHTER?!"

"We don't _have_ a daughter!" Roxas yelled from the inside of the house.

Sora grabbed Riku's hand. "We're a couple and I love him."

"Sora, I knew I wasn't going to have any grandchildren—"

"Dad, you thought I was gay?!"

"Ever since you dressed up as a cheerleader for Halloween I knew something wasn't right. I knew what that something was when you kept shaking your butt and didn't want to get out of the costume. What I really have a problem with is… you eloped."

Sora gasped. He hasn't thought about that. He looked up at Riku. "Daddy I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. I'm over it." Leon shrugged and continued to flip burgers.

"Oh, well, I'm going to be inside with Mom then…"

"Alright, you two have fun…"

* * *

"Mom, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to elope! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Sora," Roxas comforted her son on the couch. "Even if we did get an invitation from you, we wouldn't have come."

Sora stopped crying to look at his mother. "What?!"

"Well, it is gay marriage. It is a bit unusual to me and your father. I'm saying we wouldn't have supported it. But, I'm over it."

"Why are you guys blowing this off like it's some kind of joke?!"

"Hey, there will be _no_ kind of blowing off of _anything_ in this house!"

"Mom, take this seriously! I had to make a choice right then and there!"

"Why? No one was holding a knife to your throat to say yes!"

"If I was threatened to be killed, I would feel numb!"

"Sora, you take _this_ seriously! Death isn't anything to joke about!"

"When someone already told you that you were going to die, you expect it! You wouldn't mind if death came early! You wouldn't care because you're already limited to a 12 months' time!"

Sora put his head back in his hands and cried. Roxas looked to Riku. "What is he talking about?"

"I only have seven months to live Mom. I want to die happily and wherever else I go, I accept it, I deserve it. I just wanted him to be mine till I die…"

Roxas grabbed Sora's face in his hands. "Don't you dare say stuff like that Sora! And don't you dare lie to your mother! Do you understand me?! I never want you to say those words again! I never want to hear that leave your mouth ever again!"

"Mom, you better get used to hearing it from me because sooner or later, you're going to hear it from a doctor and it'll be more realistic than you'll ever know."

* * *

The family ate in silence. They joined back together after three hours of a little break. Roxas had all four of them sit down and have a chat. Sora told his parents everything. He felt bold now Riku was by his side; he felt like it was okay now. After that, Roxas had to leave and Leon had to follow. Riku went in the car to comfort Sora who was crying in the backseat. They now sat at the table in silence.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, you always did make the best hot dogs." Sora took a mouthful so he wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"I'm full…" Roxas scooted from her chair and left the dinner table. She started to sob before she even got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Riku we should go."

"Sit down baby and at least finish your food—"

"I don't want to finish my food! My Mother wouldn't even look at me! We should just go home!"

"Sora—"

"_Please_ take me home!"

Sora copied his mother's actions and started to sob before he reached the front door.

Riku sighed. "I'll just wrap up his plate for later. Tell Roxas I said happy birthday. Bye Leon."

"Come visit often Riku, make sure I see my son as much as possible…"

* * *

Roxas was upstairs crying in mounds of pillows. Leon joined her, hugging her, crying with her. He felt like he already lost Sora. They all did.

"I just wish he would come back. I want to tell him that I'm sorry."

"Riku will make sure of it—"

"I didn't mean to insult him! We're such liars Leon! We're such liars…! How can we shame our son when we know that we aren't living the '_holy'_ life either?! I feel so ashamed… We both know that our marriage is no different from theirs! I just want to tell him that I'm sorry but he's already gone. It hurts to see that my son who has been battling cancer for years and has a death sentence, walks into his home and the first thing he hears is the disappointment of his mother."

"Roxas..."

"You were right Leon; a man can never be a true mother." Roxas continued to sob into Leon's chest with great pain and agony. They both fell asleep with restless minds.

* * *

"Are you okay babe?"

Sora's voice was hoarse. "I'm fine, a little achy but I'm fine."

They were in the car once again. It was almost night fall and time for Sora to take his medications.

"I just want you to feel comfortable."

"Riku, can we please just not talk for a while?"

He sighed. "Alright."

Sora fell asleep in the car so Riku had to carry him up the stairs. The teen was woken momentarily so he could take his pills. He made sure he didn't fall asleep until he whispered what he whispered every night.

"Riku,"

"Just rest baby, you had a long day."

"I just want to say that I love you…"

"I love you too."

* * *

I did this chapter late on purpose so all 3 of the celebrations out of the way.

Sora's, Roxas', and mine! (mine was better)

Calm your tits people.

Imagine Dragons – It's Time

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	7. June

12 Months of Sora

1st Timers

June – We Are Young

* * *

They lay there panting in the crème colored sheets. A nice breeze passed them to tangle the canopy drapes above the bed. Seagulls squawked near the shore and the ocean's waves rippled across the sand. It was a bit cool outside but the two didn't mind, they snuggled together in their after-glow coming down from their high.

"That was amazing."

"I know it was," Sora got up to show his slim naked form, "you did have sex with _me_ right?" He stretched then reached down to pick up his underwear. "You weren't so bad yourself! You know exactly how to treat this body. You do a better job than chemo!"

Riku chuckled. "That body is too sexy to waste!"

Sora leaned down to kiss his husband, straddling his bare lap. "You know, this is your first time going to the beach right? Well, this is my first time going to _this_ beach! And I _never_ been in a beach house before so I guess this is a nice choice on the list."

"I know everything you don't."

"Are you calling me dumb?" Sora pouted and swatted Riku's shoulder.

"Of course I'm not calling you dumb; I'm just saying, I can make you experience… _new_… _things._"

Riku placed his hands on Sora's bottom leaning back on the fluffed pillows and earning a yelp.

"You dirty, dirty boy!"

"You made me this way!"

"Riku, no I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I don't remember that."

"You don't remember anything."

"I do remember some things like what turns you on and what sound you most likely respond to—"

"Oh really? Can you demonstrate that again because _I_ don't remember any of it?"

After commencing in intercourse once again, which they have been doing ever since they woke up, the two men decided to go out of the sunny beach house and enjoy the water.

"Flip-flops look so gay…"

"Riku, hurry up!"

"Okay sexy, I'll be right there!"

"Shut up and get down here!"

Riku checked himself in the mirror one last time; a navy blue and white stripped tank top, white swimming trunks and expensive flip-flops suited him well. He went down the few steps to find Sora in a gray hoodie, jeans, and black sneakers.

"Baby, it's the beach we're at, not some weird BVB concert."

"I know and I'm ready!"

"You got trunks under those?"

"Huh, oh, nope."

"You just plan to…" Riku sighed. "Sora, why are you wearing jeans? I thought you liked the beach—"

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE THAT KIND OF SEX! I'M NOT GOING TO THE BEACH ANYMORE!"

The brunette stormed up the stairs leaving his lover confused and heartbroken. He never had seen that side of his husband before so he decided to let the other calm down so they could have a conversation; not a screaming match. After a few moments of time a part Riku, went to comfort and console the teen.

"Sora, what's wrong with you? I thought you wanted to go out to the beach and make a sand castle! I have all the shovels and buckets—"

"I'm not going."

"Sora, why don't you want to go?! I prepared everything—"

"LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT MY BODY!" Sora ripped off his jacket and shirt revealing his beaten torso. "Scars and bruises, bruises and scars EVERYWHERE! I don't want to go out there because everyone will look at me like I'm strange and I'm really not," the teen grew emotional; Riku's cue to sit beside him and comfort him. "I'm just a normal guy who has problem with things other people have problems with but the human race is so stupid that they can't look past the way your face looks or your flaws. They never get to know who you really are until they push their judgment aside which is exceptionally hard for them to do."

"Does it count if I look past all of your flaws and looks and pushed my judgment aside and call you beautiful?"

"No it doesn't."

"Why not?!"

"You're married to me. You proposed to me. We're longtime friends. I expect it from you. It's just the judgment from others hurts sometimes…I'm afraid that I look so terrible that the girls on the beach catch your eye because they don't look like me, a beaten doll. I'm scared that… you won't find me attractive and go off with someone else…"

"Baby, I just made love to you, not some chick or guy from the beach. I married you, not someone from the street. And I love you, not a stranger we met on this trip. Now strip down to your trunks and come build a sand castle with me."

Sora smiled with Riku pecked his nose. "Riku, why do you make me feel so good when you talk to me?"

"Because, I know things you don't know and you don't know, uh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful!"

"I'm divorcing you if you sing that song anymore from this point on. This is your warning."

Riku sang it all the way to the beach.

* * *

"HA HA! C'MON RIKU! WOO!"

"Sora, quit running!"

"SLOWPOKE!"

"Shut up!"

Sora stumbled in the water which was cold in that time of day. The sun was high making that day such a beautiful and clear day. No one else was paying attention to the two; there were hardly anyone out there to. Riku had his hair in a high ponytail but didn't get too deep in the water. Sora was swimming and laughing, having all of the fun and had to coax Riku to get his hair wet (he absolutely hates when it happens) to play with him.

"TAG, YOU'RE IT!" Sora splashed water in his husband's face.

"You little brat! C'mere!"

Riku sloshed through the water and tackled Sora. They both fell into the water with giggles and screams.

"Stop, get off of me! Ah!"

"That's what you get!"

Riku stood and smiled triumphantly at Sora who was still in the wet sand. He gasped. "Hey Riku, your hair is wet!"

"What?" The elder checked his ponytail and cursed. "That was your plan all along right?"

"Haha, quit being a baby!"

"I'm no baby, you rascal!"

Riku chased his husband in close pursuit until Sora needed to relax in the sand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he gasped, "I haven't been running in a while and I'm getting aches in my muscles."

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to keep playing tag or make a sand castle?"

"I'm fine, really I am."

"You look like you're about to throw up…"

"I'm just a bit nauseous from the ocean. Riku I'm fine."

"Alright but I'm tired so let's walk instead."

He helped the brunette to his feet and held his hand as they strolled along.

"Today is a beautiful day isn't it? It's a day just for you."

"Ha, aren't you the love poet?" Sora laughed sarcastically. "You should make a card business or something."

"Nah, I'm fine being a rich lazy boy."

"By the way, when will I see your dad?"

"Oh, if you want, you can see him whenever! Just not on holidays."

"Why not? He has a big company so he doesn't do a lot of work right?"

"He is a Grinch. When holidays come, he doesn't have a smile on his face."

"Huh, I'll see what I can do about that!"

"Please don't try."

"Have you seen my list recently?"

"No…?"

"It has 'SEE RIKU'S PARENTS!' scribbled all over it."

"Now it does."

"Yup, because that's what I'm going to do as soon as we get back to the house!"

"Oh brother…"

When the sun sat on top of the water, the sand was cool enough to sit on and watch the sun rest.

"Hey, wanna make a castle now?"

"Yeah sure!"

Riku looked around the beach trying to fine where the buckets and shovels were.

"Hey, do you see the stuff?"

Sora did a quick glance. "Nope!"

"I remember bringing it out here…"

"I think we just got robbed…"

"UGH!" Riku sat back down next to his lover. "I hate when that happens…"

"Well, hey, at least we got to play around in the water! That was fun."

"Today would be better if we built a castle!"

"It would be better for me if you carried me back to the house and kissed me all over!"

Riku smiled and pecked the teen's cheek. "Alright sweetheart," Sora blushed at the name, "do you want a piggyback ride or—"

"When you carried me back into the hotel in France, I felt very happy to have someone like you."

"Bridal style?"

"You didn't carry me that way…" Sora was in Riku's lap with one swing of the leg. His chin rested on Riku's shoulder.

"Oh, _backwards_ piggyback ride."

"Yeah… like a little baby."

"Alright," Riku stood, "let's get you back home."

By the time they reached the house, Sora was exhausted in Riku's arms. The elder carefully laid the teen on the bed after stripping him of his trunks and into his pajama pants. Riku washed his hair in the shower before joining the tired teen. Sora cuddled up to him right away when he felt the warmth of the shower emit from the damp body.

"You smell nice."

"I tried."

"I love days like today. All we did was relaxed… it's nice to not think about troubles every once in a while…"

"I love today too because I get to see my favorite person in the whole world smile the whole day."

"Riku, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

FUN – We Are Young

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	8. July

12 Months of Sora

America, America!

July – America the Beautiful

* * *

They stayed in because of the aches in Sora's body. The brunette was resting his head on his husband's clothed chest while twirling a single lock of silver hair around his finger.

"Have the pills kicked in yet? Does it still hurt to wiggle around?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now but my back still hurts…"

"Is this a bad time to ask for sex?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Sora sighed. "What kind of question was that?"

"Well, it just seemed like we weren't going anywhere for a while so I thought we could have sex for a while…"

"I know we haven't had sex in a while but my body is just too achy. I'm sorry I'm not being a good husband but I warned you!"

"You're the best husband I could ask for; I just miss seeing you… moan under me."

Riku's grin grew wider when Sora swatted at his chest.

"Shut up you nasty boy!"

"You made me this way."

"You're more sex crazed than I am and I'm a teenager!"

Riku kissed Sora's forehead. "I love you."

The two stayed inside watching movies all day long. They were cuddled up on the floor with a little blanket around their shoulders and popcorn in their laps. Sora's pain increased again so he had to take another dose of medicine to keep him stable. He started to sweat excessively which Riku excused at first but realized it wasn't that warm; the air conditioner was on.

"Are you going to make it? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine, I've been doing this for years Riku. No need to sweat."

"Yeah… no kidding…"

The movie continued to play even though the sun went down. The meds cleared up most of Sora's complications and he began to calm down and quit moaning from pain.

"Do you feel better? Did the meds kick in?"

"I feel better but still a little weak…"

A loud pop came from outside then a sprinkle, kind of like the sound of a shower head, followed. Sora gasped.

"Ah, Riku! Fireworks! Can we go see the fireworks?"

"Are you sure you want to go see fireworks right now? You did say you were weak—"

"I don't care, I don't care, I don't care! Let's do at least something to make this day memorable! I'm sorry we couldn't go to your mother and father's anniversary but I was too sick. It would've been the highlight of the day but we couldn't make it… seeing the fireworks will make me happy again… Riku please?"

Sora pouted and wetted his lashes just enough for Riku to give in. They soon found themselves walking up a hill being greeted by shrieks of excitement. Red, green, blue and silver lit up the sky! Sora leaned on Riku for support as they sat in the grass. They bought the blanket along because the night air was cool.

Sora started to murmur softly.

"Oh beautiful for spacious skies… for amber waves of grain… for purple mountain majesties above the fruited plain…!"

Riku rubbed Sora's shoulders comfortingly and began to sing along.

"America! America! God shed his grace on thee! And crown thy good with brotherhood from sea… to shining… sea!"

The teen dozed off not even minding the cracks and pops of fireworks. Riku kissed his forehead then his nose. He thought he should record the fireworks knowing how Sora hated to miss things. He wiped out his phone and began capturing the highlight of the night. A high school teen showed up with his girlfriend and noticed the brunette boy right away.

"Hey, it's Sora, the gay kid!"

Riku frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I knew he was the gay kid from the moment I saw him! Even though he was a senior, nobody liked him because he would shove everything up his ass!" The teen laughed but his girlfriend didn't exactly join in. She saw Riku's deadly expression but her boyfriend wasn't allowing her to choose sides.

"Hey, are you his boyfriend? Let me tell you something,"

Riku stood; all seriousness. He let Sora lay on the blanket as he stepped right in the face of the high school jerk. His blood was boiling but he dare not be a foolish man because his father taught him that a wise man controls his anger.

"Tell me something, enlighten me."

"America wasn't made by fags. It's for straight people only, you ass. _You_ people are the kind that makes Americans look bad! I suggest you go back to China, _ASIAN BOY_, and find some rice to eat instead of slurp '_noodles_'!" The teen tugged at the corner of his eyes to mock Riku's heritage.

And no one mocks Riku's heritage.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure fag, hurry up, I _do_ have a _girlfriend here_!"

"America is a damn free country. I understand that you don't favor homosexuals but don't think you have an advantage over me. Yes I am gay which means I won't have a problem being in your ass in a heartbeat. I always wanted to try something with my _fist_."

"You're such a fag—"

The blonde girl screamed when her boyfriend staggered to the ground clutching his nose.

"And Sora and I aren't boyfriends, he's my husband." Riku started to slowly walk closer to the teen who tried to scramble away. The girlfriend yelled stop but Riku never obeys orders. He crouched down next to the boy and said deeply in his native tongue, "First of all, I'm not from China. It's a place called Japan but how would you know? Stupid people breed other stupid people. If I ever see you near Sora, you would want to wish that you never stepped _foot_ in this country; let alone born here. Good night you ass."

He scooped Sora up in his arms and walked back home with his body temperature reaching the 200s.

* * *

"Argh I'm just so frustrated right now!"

Sora sat on the bed in total confusion but tried to be understanding as he watched Riku pace back and forth.

"Riku baby, calm down. He was just immature…"

"I should've protected you more but I was just so lost for words because he was so disrespectful!"

"Riku, I don't mind! You have to accept things in this world! People may hate us or love us; get what you get!"

"He couldn't keep it to himself?! Ugh, what a culture change…"

"Are you really that angry?"

Riku sat on the bed and sighed. "Yeah because he disrespected you and talked so lowly of you. I was glad you were asleep so you wouldn't have to hear it…"

"Did he have a blonde girl with him?"

"Yeah…"

"And did he have dark blonde hair?"

"Yeah…?"

"Ha! Ha! That was Cameron! He hates my guts because I took his seat on the bus!"

"What?"

"When I transferred here, I was new on the bus and I didn't know who sat where and I just happened to sit in his seat and I and his girlfriend became friends and blah blah end of story!"

"You can't be serious…"

"Yup."

"He disrespected you so badly because you took his seat on the bus?"

"I appreciate that you stood up for me but I didn't get to see it! Humph! Just hearing the story makes me feel disrespected… can you possibly show me some _respect_?"

Sora bit his lip and hugged Riku's shoulders while rubbing his hands all over his chest.

"Are you turned on right now?"

"Yes of course! Having my hubby stick up for me is sexy! You're so sexy when you're mad so c'mon baby, show this body some respect."

It started off a few rough kisses to a rough removal of clothes. After Riku teased Sora immensely with his tongue and fingers, he gave him the best reward yet. Sora moaned louder than before and begged much more for his requests. If getting mad was going to get this little sexy beggar in the mood then Riku would get mad at anything. His hips thrust furiously into the young boy which took them both over the edge. Sora screamed as he was filled deeply with Riku's warmth and when his own was released.

"Yeah, you _are_ sexy when you're mad…"

"You made me this way."

"I'll just have to piss you off more often huh?"

"Please don't."

"I love you Riku."

"I love you too."

* * *

I'm just kidding. I love America. Only country I would ever pay to be in!

Happy Veteran's day!

America the Beautiful (you should know that)

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	9. August

12 Months of Sora

And rape the pets!

August – No Other

* * *

Sora slept on the plane the whole way to Japan. There were no goodies from the brunette today or from yesterday. He kept saying that he was tired and the heat was killing him. He just had his daily chemo schedule approved because of the now worsening aches in his bones. He now has to get chemotherapy once every two weeks instead of once every month. Their sex life decreased dramatically; so much that Riku's withdraws are nothing but a thing. He is indeed still in love with his husband but has doubts every now and then that Sora wouldn't want them to be together.

The excuse of this far away trip is because of Riku's birthday! Riku wanted to go to his favorite place in the whole world other than in bed sleeping his life away literally. Sora was begged to go to Japan. The younger male didn't want to go through what he went through to go to France. But finally the brunette couldn't block out Riku's cries and decided to hop on the plane for his husband's birthday but only because they could kill three birds with one stone:

Sora always wanted to see Asia and where Riku was from, celebrate Riku's birthday there, and to meet his in-laws. The real reason why Sora insisted on meeting them today was because he didn't think he would be alive for Christmas.

"Sora, we're about to get some lunch and then land. Do you want something special for lunch?"

"No, just a sandwich…"

Sora rotated in his seat to face the window and nap there. Five minutes passed until they served lunch. Riku got what Sora wanted but he passed on lunch for himself.

"Why aren't you hungry?"

"I'll get something when we land, just eat your lunch babe."

"You're going to starve."

"No I won't. I'm fine; just eat so you can take some pain killers."

"I don't want to take my pain killers!"

Sora pouted and bit into his mayonnaise filled sandwich. Riku wiped the corners of his mouth and smiled. "Just because they taste disgusting doesn't mean you have permission not to take them."

"Well I should!"

"Stop getting mayo all over your face. I'm running out of napkins!"

Sora faced the window completely and wiped mayo all over his mouth on purpose then turned to Riku and smiled. Riku frowned with a laugh.

"You are so… silly." He mushed the paper napkins against Sora's mouth and watched as he giggled his heart out.

"Are you sure you want to meet my parents? They're pretty tough to get to."

"Tell me about them first. I find it surprising that even though we've known each other for years, I never really heard you speak of your parents."

"Okay, let's start with my easy to please mom."

"Mission sounds easy but task is difficult."

"Right, you have to please him a lot to make him happy but a lot of things do make him happy."

"Like what?"

"Like chocolate; lots and lots and lots of chocolate. White chocolate if you want to be secured on his good side."

"Okay, what else do I have to know?"

"Don't be surprise if he asks you if we ever had sex before."

"What should my answer be?"

"No, if you don't want him to get into detail; yes, if you do want him to ask how big I am."

"My answer would be no."

"Why, are you ashamed?"

"Ashamed of sex, no; ashamed of your size…"

"Sora!"

"I'm just tugging on you. You're a decent size!" Sora took his last bite of his sandwich. "What about your romantic dad?"

"First, never call him romantic to his face, second, he may be old but he's gorgeous."

"Okay…?"

"Don't be fooled, that is my dad."

"Is he mean?"

"He doesn't care if you're gay but he does care if you're stupid, ugly, poor, or jobless…"

"Hey, that's me!"

"Yeah, in his eyes…"

"Only in _his_ eyes?"

"Of course babe, you're the opposite of those things… except for the last two. But anyway—"

"Hey, don't just move along like you didn't call me ugly and stupid!"

"The last two were poor and jobless! Don't be so damn self-conscious!"

"Whatever, what about him?"

"He is on a unicorn that has a sword for a horn. He is very haughty and arrogant and condescending. So don't be alarmed if he points out that you are stupid, ugly, poor, or jobless. That's just him."

Sora gulped and became misty eyed. "What does he like?"

"Sex and money but you better not give him those or I'll hide your chemo meds."

"Okay, what is something I _can_ give him?"

"Like donuts; lots and lots and lots of donuts. Green tea ones are his favorite. He'll be reluctant because he's arrogant and doesn't want to not say that you're stupid, ugly, poor, or jobless but in reality, he _loves_ you." Riku's eyes comically doubled in size at the word _loves. _It was true, green tea donuts were hard to find, make, and to pay for.

"Then can we buy green tea donuts first?"

"You can't exactly buy them, he likes homemade donuts and my friend Oshi can make some damn good ones."

"Yay, then we're set; to Oshi's house first!"

They landed in Tokyo, Japan two hours later. When they arrived at the airport, Riku's heart sank.

There were his parents at the bag claim station sitting on a bench. Riku squeezed Sora's hand and whispered in his ear, "We can't get green tea donuts now. Too late…"

Sora looked confused until the elder pointed at a tall silver haired male now pacing in front of the bench and a semi-taller blonde sitting down and waiting impatiently.

Sora gasped, "Eeeehh! Your dad is majorly scary! He looks like he can rape all of the people in this airport including the pets, and not give a shit!"

"Sora!"

"Hide me, hide me, hide me…" He cried as Riku stepped closer to the conveyer belt.

"Just look calm and they won't notice."

"He's staring at me! Make him go away! Run away… run away…!"

"Sora, stay calm."

"Ahhh! The horror! He's walking this way! He's coming closer!"

"Good, the faster he comes, the quicker we get out of here. I see our bags coming right now anyway."

"No, not good," Sora harshly whispered, "He looks like he is going to rip my head off and give it to his dog named Rupa as a chew toy!"

"Sora!" Riku shushed.

A hand stopped Riku's. "Riku."

"Dad…"

The blonde was quickly beside the tall man. "Riku?"

The smile on Riku's face was clumsy. "Mom!"

"Sora?"

Green sapphire eyes seemed to burn into his skull. What a handsome face he has… Plus the blonde looked so much like his own mother's face… Sora felt weak and little beside the three of them. Riku gave a reassuring smile, the tall man gave a disapproving one and the blonde seemed to not trust Sora a bit.

"Yeah… that's me! I'm the Sora guy… heh heh…"

Riku's dad nodded over to the airport exit. As soon as their bags were claimed, Riku and Sora left with the two men.

* * *

They reached the house (a mansion to Sora) after awkward silence in the car. They were all now sitting across from each other; Cloud, in his comfortable home wear, was draped over Sephiroth's lap. Sephiroth didn't want the brunette to feel comfortable just because he was. It was just his nature.

"Sora…"

He jerked when he heard his name but felt _extremely_ nervous when that was the only thing he could understand out of the whole sentence. He tried to squish himself further behind Riku but Riku kept scooting away.

"So, Sora, from what I understand, you and my son are married."

"Yeah…"

Riku nudged him warningly.

"I mean… yes… sir?"

A loud series of coughs echoed throughout the room. Sora grew extremely red in the face as Riku was trying to cover up his mistakes.

"Ah, Mom… he's a little nervous so… please don't ask him any personal questions… heh heh, yes we are married and yes we have had sexual intercourse so please, no more questions about it."

After a while of '_hum-ful'_ thinking, Cloud asked, "So, how do you think your performance is sexual wise?"

"Mom, please don't ask those questions."

"I want to know why you two are married. Marriage isn't a playful joke." Sephiroth's voice boomed.

"We're married because we love each other. But we married under short notice."

"Oh, why so short?"

"Sora has cancer and he is expected to only live a few months but I believe our love can break the spell. Now, no more questions about this. We've been sitting here asking and answering questions for about three hours now. It's my birthday, I'm in the love of my live _with_ the love of my life and I want ice cream."

Sephiroth frowned in disgust but called over his butler anyways. "Fine, Takahiro…"

The butler bowed respectively. "Yes sir."

* * *

Takahiro drove them around the city to the famous Mr. Donut. Riku and Sora ate their favorite donuts twice and carried another round for home.

"I realized that these donuts are way different from the ones in America! American donuts are just too glazed and not as fresh as these!"

"That's why America was such a culture shock for me…"

"Ha ha! Stop getting custard on your face! I'm running out of napkins!"

Sora dipped his finger in the center of Riku's donut and spread more custard on the elder's face.

"Why you little—"

Riku mashed his face on the brunette's cheek and laughed at the custard lip print on his face.

Later, Takahiro drove to temples, monuments, arcades, puppy stores, malls, to Mr. Donut one last time and finally to the Food Road.

"Food Road? Why do you call it—oh my goddess what is that beautiful smell?"

"_That_ is the smell of Food Road. It's not really called that, only I call it that because that's basically what it is.

The road was lit with paper lanterns and shop lights. Little booths of restaurants lined the road and the smell was simply mouthwatering. The husbands walked along eating sushi and teriyaki shish kabobs, Riku's favorite.

Rice balls were being sold everywhere but the one thing Sora was looking for, green tea donuts, were being sold by the dozen and only in one place.

"Here's your chance of approval!"

"Oh, but I thought that your friend Oshi—"

"That is Oshi, and that's his booth, and those things are homemade. Get about two boxes of them; one for dad and one for us. I'm getting so full and tired though…"

"Ah, Riku-kun! Hiya!"

Oshi waved and waved from his booth. Riku ordered a box of donuts, one full price, one free, and stayed to chat for a while. Sora fell asleep on a nearby bench with his head resting on someone's shoulder. When Riku saw the poor Japanese girl unsure of what to do for this foreign man on her shoulder, Riku had to cut the long conversation short and go back to the house. He thanked Takahiro for the night and gave him a box of food from the Food Road.

"Arigatogozaimashita! Oyasumi!"

"You're welcome, Takahiro. Goodnight."

Riku sighed and lifted the tired brunette. He stripped him of his clothes and put on his pajamas; he too did the same. He snuck in his parents' room with the box of green tea donuts and set them on his father's bedside table with a sticky note saying, "From Sora. Here is something I thought you might like. Please forgive me if I'm wrong."

He went back to his room and cuddled close to Sora, kissing his temple.

"Riku, happy birthday… I love you…"

"Thanks, I love you too."

* * *

Super Junior – No Other

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	10. September

12 Months of Sora

I would rather die than…

September – Paradise

* * *

Sora stayed up all night whimpering and crying. He was like a newborn except he had cancer. His back pain was getting exceedingly worse and his toes became numb. Now he stayed cooped up in the hospital with regular doses of pain meds.

"Riku, when I'm gone, are you going to get married to someone else?"

The elder looked up from the newspaper in shock. "Well, I don't think so! No one could ever compare to you."

"Lame! I would date a hot guy like a famous model or someone on a Hollister bag! I don't know if you knew this but I think you would look totally sexy being a bottom."

Sora's smirk grew into a pervy grin as he watched Riku's face turn from pale to light pink.

"Sora," Riku sighed, "you're so inappropriate."

"Don't you think I could have fun too? Just because I'm bald doesn't mean I have ED or anything."

"Sora!"

"C'mon Riku, let's make this fun!"

Sora leaned over the bed to grab his lover by the cheeks. He kissed him hard until he bruised his own lips.

"What are you doing?" Riku stood in shock. He had no idea where this behavior was coming from and he couldn't tell whether he liked it or not.

"Do you think they have rape kits? Would you even consider that rape?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm horny."

"Okay, I understand but we can't do this here. Wait until we get home or something."

Sora pouted and moved his legs around before they fell asleep. But while he was shuffling, he realized something very startling. Even though he was really feeling like he was about to pounce on Riku right then and there, there was no evidence of his feelings. No bulge, no poke, no penis.

"Riku, I think I need you to do me a favor…"

"I'm not picking your nose."

"Not that! I need you to…get my blood up and running again…"

"What are you talking about?"

The glare in Riku's glasses made it hard to tell his facial expression and his tone didn't make it any better.

"Well… Remember when I said I was getting hot?"

Riku nodded slowly unsure of where Sora was taking this.

"I can't get it up anymore! It's like I do have ED!"

Riku chuckled. "You just haven't changed position in the past five hours. It'll tick back up by the time you shift."

Sora was still anxious after he tossed and turned around. He whined.

"Riku, hand me the laptop."

"What are you going to do? If you're going to watch—"

"I'm not going to watch porn! I need to check my email!"

Riku sighed and handed the brunette the laptop. He entered the password and gave him the mouse. The wallpaper was of them in the Winter Festival and it changed to different pictures every ten seconds. After giggling to all of the funny pictures on the computer, Sora finally checked his email in hopes of an acceptance of his dream college.

INBOX (1)

A big grin lit up on his face when he saw the one message in his inbox. He read it out loud for a clueless Riku to hear.

"Dear Sora Leonhart, congratulations on your acceptance to Brooke View University! Yay!"

"Sora," Riku smiled, "Are you serious? You really got into it?"

Sora nodded happily with proud tears in his eyes. He read the rest of the information in his head which caused Riku to get up and read the email as well. After they were finished reading, they squealed in joy.

"Sora, you just got into one of the best schools in the whole state! Do you understand what that means?"

"Victory sex!"

Riku still kept a shrilled voice. "No! It means we can go have a party with your parents! They need to hear the news!"

"Not so happy about that but okay!" Sora smiled with his victory pose in his bed.

"Wow, all this excitement is really getting to my head and in other places too."

"Sora!"

"Hey, it's not my fault it fell asleep! As boring as you are, I would've fell asleep too if I was already well rested!"

* * *

Sora dispatched from the hospital at noon after he told the doctor his plans. The doctor said that he may feel worse at night if he goes now but he would be fine during the party. Everyone was invited, friends, family, not so great friends, disowned members of the family, and random little toddlers from pregnant not so great friends in high school. After Roxas and Leon got the news that their baby Sora was going into his number one pick of colleges, they had to throw a party inviting everyone. Leon grilled out again talking to Riku and some other teens and Sora was inside opening congrats presents. They were mostly of things for the dorm and his roommate.

"Wow, you guys are so nice! I'm so thankful for all of your support and I'm so happy that all of you can to help me with this extra energy I had to give away. I'm so happy…"

Sora wiped his tears as people started to hug and kiss him. They celebrated the rest of the day with music and food until night fall. Sora was out in the backyard for a little while but then he disappeared.

"Has anyone seen Sora? I haven't seen him in the past hour." Riku ate his slice of cake as he was cutting Sora's slice.

Roxas shrugged. "Wasn't he with you? I thought you were with him the whole time."

"No, I thought he was with you!"

"He might be upstairs. Can you check for me please?"

Riku nodded and headed off towards upstairs. He checked every room except for the master bedroom which is Leon's and Roxas's. when he opened the door, his ears were met with cries and sniffles of extreme pain.

"Sora! Hey baby, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"

Sora could barely respond. He could only rock back and forth comfortingly.

Riku rushed down the steps with the teen in his arms.

"Guys, thank you so much for being here to support the love of my life and to congratulate him on his new adventure but it's time for us to leave and go back to the hospital."

Roxas was first to rush up to Riku. "Is my baby okay?"

"I'm fine Mommy. The doctor warned me. I knew this was going to happen. I'm fine."

Roxas kissed his son's forehead and so did Leon when he was finished wrapping leftovers. Riku carefully laid the boy in the backseat before he headed off to the hospital again. Sora was about to pass out of exhaustion but he had to get the words out before the day ended.

"I love you Riku."

Riku took a glance of the boy in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

ColdPlay - Paradise

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


	11. November

12 Months of Sora

Happy for life

November – House of Gold

* * *

"Wow, so much has happened ever since I went to school huh?"

"Yeah," Riku smirked when he ruffled his now short hair. "I was scared when I saw the first few locks fall down but I knew it was for a great cause." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora. "I love you too much huh?"

"Keep it up mister! There's never too much of love!"

"You're right…" Riku said softly.

They were in Sora's room at Roxas and Leon's house. Sora showed Riku old pictures of them and of high school. He showed him baby pictures and pictures of his parents when they were young too. They finally lay in the bed and slipped into a quiet nap. Roxas peeked through the door and smiled when he seen the two males in each other's arms. She was scared to wake them like they were precious babes but she had to inform them of the new arrivals.

Roxas gently shook her son awake. "Sora, wake up sweetheart. Riku's parents are here."

Sora's eyes fluttered open and he groaned. He yawned and stretched out his arms. The color behind the blinds was a pale blue.

The two staggered down the stairs with sleep still paining their legs. The dinner table was not yet set but the food was already prepared. Sora was shocked when he saw Sephiroth flash a (invisible) smile.

Sephiroth noticed. "Happy?"

Sora blushed and nodded. "You didn't have to come sir… I know you had a long trip…" He bowed his head in gratitude.

The bend still stayed on his lips as he patted Sora's clean shaved head. "I understand that this means a lot to you. My son and I," Sephiroth looked over his shoulder to Riku who was setting the table, "My son and me don't get to see each other much. When he begged me on the phone, I was surprised. It didn't take much for me to cancel everything to come. I did it for my son."

Cloud raised his brow at Sephiroth. "And for Sora."

The man shot a glance at his partner and shrugged. "Sure."

Sora's smile lit up. "Thank you so much sirs… I mean er… um…"

"Call me Cloud, call him whatever."

Cloud gave Sora a small hug then went to go wash his hands. Sephiroth on the other hand, petted Sora's head again and sat down using a wipe to clean his hands.

It was time for the meal and everybody made their plates. There was turkey, macaroni, pasta salad, dinner rolls, pies and cakes, and a green bean casserole. Sora got everything even the casserole which he hated when he was younger. They sat at the table and were about to dig in.

"Wait!" Roxas shouted. "We have to give thanks. Hence the holiday: Thanksgiving."

Everyone looked around at one another.

"Oh c'mon Leon and Sora! You know this is tradition."

"Fine," Leon raised his hand to stop his wife from chewing him out even further. "I'm thankful for… my wonderful son. He's going to the college of his dreams and… he married the love of his life… he may be diagnosed with cancer but he's still a happy kid. From the day I held him in my arms, I knew he was going to be the apple of my eye; the center of my life. I refuse to let cancer change that…

"I'm also thankful for my beautiful wife. She's been with me forever and she's loved me for who I am and didn't care about what I used to be. She's loving, caring, smart, beautiful, sexy…"

"Okay Dad! Thank you for being thankful."

The company laughed. Leon rolled his eyes. "Well what are you thankful for?"

"You know what I'm thankful for."

"Tell us."

Sora sighed. "This is truly unnecessary; isn't it obvious? I love my husband, I love my parents, I love my life and I couldn't ask for anything better… I'm happy for life…" Sora started to tear up in Riku's shoulder. He excused himself from the table to go to the restroom and didn't come back until the end of the sharing.

While he was gone, Sephiroth said he was thankful for Cloud. Cloud said he was thankful for Riku and Riku said he was thankful for Sora. Roxas didn't say much; she was thinking about Sora. After her share time was over, she went and got him to come back to the table and eat. The brunette eventually returned to his plate and ate quietly.

"So," Leon started, "How did you two become a couple?"

Cloud looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"How did you guys meet?"

The blonde chuckled. "You really want to know?"

"Sure, tell us."

"Okay," Cloud breathed, "Sephiroth and I were rivals. Our companies always struggled for the number one ranking; almost to a point where we thought of assassinating each other." He laughed. The others didn't. They stared in horror.

"Then one day, he came in my office, just in fury. He slammed some statistics on my desk and screamed and shouted at me at how I was a dirty bastard and how he was going to sue me. Ha! Then all of a sudden, he stopped yelling. I thought he was having a stroke but he wasn't out of shape; he was too healthy to have a random stroke like that. He looked deep in my eyes and then just… I don't know. Kissed me."

There was a gasp all around the table. Sephiroth just smirked.

"How could he do that to you? Did it take you by surprise?" Roxas asked taking a bit of macaroni.

"We used to be old business partners until we separated. My father used to be the president of the company until he passed away. I was ready for it, at least to take over the company. In his will, he wanted for the company to be on its own. I had to satisfy my deceased father. Sephiroth was also inherited his father's company. When we split, he called me stupid and said I didn't know what I was doing. Ha! We're still successful."

"We got back together. Not the companies, but us." Sephiroth added.

Cloud (invisibly) blushed. "We used to um… have other relations before we became the presidents of our company."

Sora gasped. "Your company is Darling right? You make the cutest teddy bears ever! I think you guys made Charlie!"

"Yes, I do own Darling Co."

"And I own Terra Co."

Sora squealed. "I love those companies…" he breathed.

Terra Co. was the number one company in electronics and Darling was the number on in merchandise; two of the companies Sora loves the most.

Riku laughed. "I'm glad to know that there's something you love more than me."

"Oh no, I can never love anything more than you. But if we were stranded somewhere, I'll eat you first."

Cloud took a bite of turkey. "I'm glad to know that you'll eat my son."

Sora blushed. "Oh…um, of course I wouldn't right away… heh heh."

Sora didn't eat all of his food but still ate dessert. Sephiroth and Cloud bought some green tea donuts to share which was the only dessert Sora ate before nodding off.

"Sora, wake up babe. You have to take your medicine."

"I don't wanna…"

"Wake up and take this."

Riku held a pill in front of Sora's lips with a glass of water in his other hand. Sora reluctantly opened his mouth for the large pill in water.

"I'll get you ready for bed alright?"

Sora nodded and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck as he was carried up the stairs. The adults smiled at the couple and cleaned up their messes. Since Sora was too sleepy for a shower so he could only settle for pajama pants.

"Are you going to lay down with me?"

"After I get undressed, yes."

"I don't think I can be awake for that long…"

"Go to sleep baby, don't get so tired over me."

"But I can't sleep peacefully without you…"

"Wow, you being so dramatic right now Sora. Just go to sleep."

After a few minutes, Riku finally slipped into the bed next to a peaceful sleeping Sora.

"Mmm…" Sora moaned in his sleep. "I love you…"

"I love you too Sora."

* * *

Twenty One Pilots – House of Gold

RAWR

Read And Write Reviews

RobotMonkeys


End file.
